Life After Death
by DrThunder
Summary: After the war, when he should be celebrating, Harry is very unhappy. That changes though when he saves a certain blonde Slytherin... *Set after Harry defeated Voldemort. Rated M to be safe. HPDM*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter :(

Please read and Review!!

Chapter1

Everyone tried to reassure Harry that the deaths were not his fault but he didn't believe them. If he had been smarter, faster, none of them would have died. Teddy wouldn't be an orphan. Harry, being the baby's godfather, would have the responsibility of raising Teddy. How could he though? He wasn't a parent or even a good role model now a days. He was an empty shell of his former self. Grateful was an understatement for what he felt towards Mrs. Weasley, who had insisted on taking care of the baby for now. Harry knew that he should feel happy, he should feel relieved that he could finally live his life the way he wanted.

It had been several months since Harry defeated Lord Voldemort. More specifically, today was Harry's 18th birthday. His friends and the people he considered family were singing to him at this very moment. He wondered how they would react if they knew what he was thinking behind his fake smile. They would worry about him and try to talk to him. Hermoine did love to lecture. Ugh. He didn't think he would be able to stomach it. Which is why he pretended everything was fine. Harry sighed and forced down enough cake to make it look believable. Present time now. Woo. He tried not to roll his eyes. He just wanted this to be over with.

He made sure to engage in small talk, laugh, and smile at everyone who wanted his attention. This was not an easy task. When he was saying goodbye and thanking them was the only time his words and actions were genuine. All alone at last. With drink in hand, Harry made his way to the drawing room and sat in the most comfortable chair facing the fireplace.

He didn't know how long he sat there staring into the fire but he was now sufficiently drunk. Sighing, he did that a lot now a days, Harry stumbled into his bedroom, fell onto his bed and slept through the next day.

The only reason he woke was because he heard Hermoine's voice calling out to him. He grunted in answer and was then shook awake.

"Oh Harry! What have you done?" The worry in her voice was apparent. He grunted again and covered his face with a pillow as she drew back the curtains, letting the light from the street into the room.

"Harry! Wake up!" She was shaking him again. She really shouldn't do that, unless she wanted to be puked on. She yanked the pillow away from his face. After rolling him onto his back, she poured a liquid into his mouth. The pounding headache and nausea was gone but he still felt tired. As if she could read his thoughts, she poured another potion into his mouth. He assumed it was Pepper Up potion, as he was no longer sleepy. He slowly sat up in his bed, staring at a spot on the floor. He wouldn't be able to stand the looks she was giving him.

"Harry? Why did you do this?" She was sitting next to him now.

He just shrugged his shoulders and before she was able to respond, Harry stood and entered his bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and took an extra long, hot shower. When he entered his bedroom again, Hermoine was no longer there. He was hoping she had gone home, but he had no such luck. She was downstairs cooking, he cast a quick Tempus charm, dinner. Taking as long as possible Harry dressed and finally went downstairs.

Potatoes, carrots, salad, steak, and pumpkin juice covered the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place. Harry's plate was already made and waiting for him. As was Hermoine. He wasn't that hungry but Hermoine had informed him that she wasn't going to leave until he was finished, so he decided to suck it up and humor her. He couldn't remember the last time he cooked for himself, or even had an actual meal. It was kind of nice.

Things continued this way for the next couple weeks. Ron would come over occasionally but he was busy comforting his mother and helping out around the house. Harry, however, felt as if something, or maybe someone, was missing from his life. He often thought about Ginny. Their relationship was fun while it lasted. She loved him and they had great sex. He felt guilty knowing those were the only things he liked about it. He didn't love her though, so he broke up with her shortly after the war ended. It was only fair. Unfortunately, Ginny didn't see it that way. She was still angry with him for leading her on. Which was understandable, he just hoped that one day they would be able to be friends again.

* * *

"Harry, you cant keep doing this to yourself." Hermione had once again woken him after a drunken night alone. He could tell that she didn't want to bring it up but felt obligated to. When he didn't respond she continued.

"Your killing yourself you know? I know its not my job to fix you but I cant stand by and watch you drown. I wont do it. You are so much better than all of this Harry. You have so many people you can talk to. So many people who love you but you insist on keeping us all in the dark." Her voice was raised a bit but she wasn't yelling at him. Harry looked up at her and saw the tears streaming down her face. The guilt cut through him like a knife. He hated having his friend find him like this everyday.

"I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper but it was all she needed to hear. She practically ran to him throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. An undistinguished amount of time passed as they stayed in that position. He let her cry on him, for him. It eventually became too much him to bare and he let go of her.

"I'm so sorry Hermoine. I know I shouldn't put you through this but I cant help but feel the way I do. I'm the reason Voldemort killed all those people. Its all my fault. If I had just gone with my instincts I would've gotten things done faster and they would still be here."

"You don't think Ron and I feel the same way? Were the reason you didn't go with your instincts. You don't see us wallowing in self pity and drinking ourselves into a stupor every night though." Her tone suddenly became stronger.

"This needs to end. Get dressed. You haven't been outside this house in months. Were going shopping whether you like it or not. Ill be downstairs waiting for you." With that she left the room. Harry sat there stunned at the way the conversation ended. That girl goes through mood swings so fast it'll make your head spin. Sighing, he got ready and went to meet Hermoine in the drawing room.

He didn't want to do this but he knew being on Hermione's bad side would be much worse. He threw his floo powder into the fire place and said "Diagon Alley."

* * *

Was it any good? Please let me know if I should continue or not!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shopping with Hermione in Diagon Alley wasn't going as badly as Harry expected. Besides the reporters and people asking for his autograph, he was actually having a bit of fun. They bought themselves some new clothes. Harry because he desperately needed some that fit correctly and actually looked good and Hermione, well she just wanted more clothes. They purchased a large array of candy and chocolates for Ron since he wasn't able to go with them. Harry even adopted a new owl from Eeylops. He needed one to send letters after all. She was brown with black and white specks and he named her Tawny. She would never replace Hedwig but she would do. They visited with George at his shop. Harry hadn't seen him since Fred's funeral. He seemed to be faring well. Better than Harry at least. It was a hard reminder of his pain seeing George. He figured though that if George could get on with life after losing his twin, then he should at least try. After that, Harry and Hermione made arrangements to meet at The Leaky Cauldron in an hour. She said that she needed to pick up some 'lady products' and didn't want him with her when she did. _That would explain the mood swings, _he thought.

Everything was going good until Harry arrived at The Leaky Cauldron early. He ordered a butterbeer from Tom and found a seat in the back of the pub. He wanted to be where no one would see him unless they were looking for him. Unfortunately, Harry didn't realize that he was sitting two tables away from Draco Malfoy before it was too late.

"Funny seeing you here Potter. Thought you would've gone mad and ended up in St Mungo's without Voldemort to keep you busy." Harry grimaced and looked over at the blonde. Draco leaned back in his chair giving Harry his trademark smirk. Harry learned long ago that it was better to ignore the stupid things the Slytherin says. Sometimes however he couldn't help but respond with something equally as stupid.

"Shove off Malfoy." Like that for example. Draco looked like he was about to respond but didn't get the chance as Hermione walked up to Harry's table. She gave a sidelong glare to Malfoy.

"Would you like to move Harry?" It was more of a demand than a question. They changed tables to an empty one as far away from Malfoy as possible.

As their meal commenced, Harry tried to ignore Draco. He tried to pretend that Draco didn't exist and that he didn't feel bad for him, sitting by himself looking like someone kicked his puppy. He found it strange that the insults stopped when Hermione was there. Usually they would have gotten worse. When Hermione arrived, the blonde looked almost disappointed. Disappointed the two couldn't argue anymore or maybe because they moved seats. No that couldn't be it. Draco Malfoy didn't feel anything towards Harry Potter, besides hatred of course. Harry had to keep telling himself that because the fact that his brain was telling him to think Malfoy was beautiful was just absurd. Completely and utterly absurd. He chalked it up to lack of sex and silently prayed that was the truth. He mentally shuddered and was yanked from his thoughts by Hermione telling him they were going to the Burrow for supper that night. He didn't mind. Whatever it took to get Malfoy out of his head would be okay with him. Plus, the day was going great, besides what happened with Malfoy, and it put him in the mood to be around his friends.

* * *

They arrived at the Weasley's home before dinner was finished cooking. They were all surprised to see Harry. He received so many hugs from Mrs. Weasley that he thought his arms might be sore in the morning. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the nursery so that Harry could play with Teddy. They also wanted to be away from the others to talk. Hermione started the conversation by telling Ron how their shopping trip went earlier that day. It wasn't until she mentioned Malfoy that Harry stopped paying attention to her. All he could think about was the blonde jerk and how weird he had acted. He was also thinking about how his pale blue eyes stood out so beautifully against his pale skin. There was that word again. Beautiful. He really needed to stop associating that word with Draco; otherwise he'd get a crush that would forever go unrequited.

Harry was pulled out of his daydreams by Ron asking him if he was okay. Harry almost laughed at the question. Of course he wasn't okay. He was thinking about Malfoy in ways he should NOT be thinking about him. Harry had an inkling he was gay and that didn't really bother him, but this was Draco Malfoy we were talking about. The Slytherin Asshole. The boy-who-can-show-no-emotion. Not to mention former death eater. When all the death eater trials were being held after the war, Harry spoke for Draco and Narcissa, which cleared them of all charges. When it came to Lucius, however, Harry didn't speak at all, condemning the man to life in Azkaban.

Mrs. Weasley called the three of them down to eat. Harry was the first to leave the room with Teddy in his arms, happy for the distraction. Hermione and Ron took seats next to each other across from Harry at the long table. Joining them was Ginny, George, and Mr. Weasley. It was sad to see all the empty seats. Lupin, Tonks, and Fred, who had all been regulars at the Weasley's dinners, were missing. Dead. All because of Harry. His good mood was fading fast and he had lost his appetite. All he could think about was the fact that he was sitting next to George, in Fred's seat. He didn't deserve to be sitting there. He felt as if it were disrespectful towards him. Harry pushed his food around his plate, hoping everyone would finish soon so he could go home.

"Might I have a word, Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley. It wasn't until then that he noticed there was no one sitting at the table any longer. Harry nodded and stood to follow the man into the study. He couldn't help but be a little nervous. He was probably about to be lectured. Yet again. He was surprised, to say the least, when Mr. Weasley handed him a cigar.

"What's the special occasion, sir?" Harry cut and lit his cigar. He tried not to cough and make himself look like an idiot when he took his first drag. It was easier said than done.

"Oh none really. Just happy to have you here Harry. It has been too long. Molly's missed you dearly. She's always asking about you, you know?" Ugh. Another guilt trip.

"But I know Hermione's probably been lecturing your ear off, so I'll get right to business. We would like to use Grimmauld Place as Order of the Phoenix headquarters again Harry."

"Umm..."

"Before you say anything, let me explain. Even though Voldemort is gone, the Death Eaters are still running amok. Muggles and muggleborns are still disappearing. Death Eaters who have given information to the ministry and death eaters who have renounced the Dark Lord are all being murdered. We have to help them Harry. You of course would become the secret keeper after we put another Fidelus charm on the house. Whether we use Grimmauld place or not, I would still like to protect you Harry."

Harry stood there, staring blankly. This was a lot to think about on such short notice. He was thinking over the pros and cons of the situation. He wouldn't be able to sit around and sulk anymore. He would have to fight however and he wasn't sure if he had the energy for that or even if he wanted to all. He would be putting himself in danger again, but he was in danger no matter what he was doing. He took another drag of his cigar and made his final decision.

"Okay. You can use my house as headquarters. I have a few conditions though." Mr. Weasley nodded for him to continue.

"I will not be kept in the dark. I've had enough of that with Dumbledore and I think that after everything that's happened, I deserve to know what's going on, especially in my own home."

"Of course Harry. You are of age now anyhow."

"Also, I don't want to be forced or feel obligated to fight with the Order." Mr. Weasley sighed.

"While I know we would benefit greatly from your help, I will respect your decision. I will inform everyone else to do so as well. Is there anything else Harry?" Harry thought for a minute but couldn't come up with anything else.

"No that's it."

"Fantastic. I'll be over tomorrow to set the charm and make you secret keeper. Now, I think it's time we all got some rest."

Harry said his goodbyes to Ron, Hermione, and George, hugged Mrs. Weasley, and kissed a sleeping Teddy. Ginny had avoided him all night and quickly retreated to her room after she ate. After shaking Mr. Weasley's hand he grabbed his floo powder and stepped into the fire, making his way home again. He thought a lot that night as he lay in bed. About the coming days and what would happen. Just before he drifted off to sleep the last thing he thought about was a certain blonde and if he would ever see him again.

* * *

Review if you want another chapter......


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three weeks passed uneventfully for Harry. The Order was back conducting business at the Grimmauld house, planning their next move. Some meetings he went to, some he didn't. He was trying to make up his mind about whether or not he was going to join their next raid. Without Harry, the order had already caught about twenty death eaters during various small attacks. Their next one, the one that needed three weeks of planning, however, was going to be big. They had found out, through Veritaserum confessions of their prisoners, where the new hiding place for the death eaters was. It wasn't exactly new though, as it was Malfoy Manor. Harry nearly fell off his chair when he heard that.

"It seems that even though he is locked away, Lucius Malfoy is now running the show. He has not had any visitors or owls nor does he have his wand to cast the Patronus to send messages. Which leads me to believe there is someone helping him. We don't know who yet but our top suspect is his son, Draco Malfoy." Kingsley stood at the head of the kitchen table. There were gasps heard as heads turned to look at Harry. Harry could tell what that meant, they were silently calling him stupid for speaking up for the boy. He didn't believe it though. He didn't believe that Draco was doing it, or at least, doing it at his own free will. His mother's life was probably at stake again. She was the only one he would risk his life for.

He knew he should have been listening, but he just couldn't concentrate. Harry's head was swimming in thoughts about Draco and what the hell he was going to do. He needed to decide now if he was going to go fight at Malfoy Manor or not. No matter what he told himself in order to talk himself out of it, he knew he was going to end up going anyway. Purely to catch a glimpse of Draco. This thought made him feel like an ass. The blonde boy was in danger and all Harry could think about was looking at his gorgeous face. He promised himself then that he would save Draco and help him. Whether the other boy wanted him to or not. Draco was not the evil death eater everyone thought him to be. He didn't know that for a fact but he could feel it, and his instincts were usually correct.

* * *

Harry had Hermione and Ron come over everyday for the next week to help him practice his spell work. It had been a while since he last cursed someone and he wanted to be on top of his game for the next attack. They chose not to fight but agreed to help Harry prepare himself. Harry instructed them to throw hexes at him without warning so he could test his reflexes. He was able to protect himself from all but one hex, the jelly legs jinx. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. Hermione and Ron rushed over to help him up and conduct the counter curse. They patted him on the back and said 'good job' but Harry was not satisfied. That could have been the killing curse. He wanted to train more but it was getting late and his friends wanted to go home.

They were still dating, they just didn't live together yet. Hermione insisted they take things slow. So when they flood home, Ron went back to the Burrow and Hermione made her way to her apartment in muggle London. Harry sighed when they finally disappeared. He hated being alone. He didn't understand how they could be in love but not want to be around each other all the time. Maybe he didn't understand because he had never been in love. Or maybe he was just a clingy person. Hell, he wasn't in love with Malfoy, or even seen him in person for a month, and all he did was think about him. It was ridiculous really. He was borderline obsessed. He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. He fell asleep that night, once again thinking about what Draco could be doing at that moment.

* * *

Harry woke filled with apprehension about the coming battle. It was going to take place tomorrow and he didn't feel ready for it. He felt unprepared and like something was going to go wrong. The final Order meeting was going to last pretty much that entire day as they went over their final plans. He showered, shaved and had just finished eating breakfast when people started to arrive. Harry didn't think his house could hold so many people. It was a mandatory meeting and all the members showed up, he couldn't even count how many there were. He had everyone gather in the living room as it was the largest room. Conjuring their own chairs, everyone sat elbow to elbow facing Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"I want to start by saying good morning to you all. I know this has been a long, strenuous journey but I know it will be well worth it. I would like to go over all of the plans and details we have set up for tomorrow so everyone is on the same page." Kingsley pulled blueprints, maps and other papers out of his briefcase, levitated and enlarged them so everyone could see. He explained how they were going to dissolution themselves and gather around the grounds of the manor. They were then going to work together to break the wards. A small team of ten were going to position themselves at every entrance they knew of to catch Death Eaters who were escaping. The rest would split up and go inside.

Harry agreed that it was a solid plan, he was comfortable with it. As comfortable as he could be anyhow. That didn't stop him from worrying, though. He was still convinced something bad was going to happen. He confided this in Mr. Weasley when they broke for lunch, but was told not to worry as it was a 'normal feeling'. He tried to trust what the more experienced man said but he couldn't bring himself to calm down. He didn't even feel this way before he faced Voldemort.

The rest of the meeting went quickly and ended before Harry realized it. They all agreed to meet at the house at noon the next day, then parted ways. Harry was left alone once again with his thoughts. He was wondering how much of their plan they would actually be able to stick to.

He wanted, needed a drink, but he knew it would make tomorrow impossible. Instead, he opted for a large bowl of ice cream then retired to his bedroom for the night.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! im sure you can guess whats coming next.....


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry threw his invisibility cloak over himself and gripped his wand tight in his hand. He spun on the spot and disaparated from Grimmauld Place. He landed quite ungracefully on a grassy knoll along the outskirts of the Malfoy land. Making sure he was still invisible, he stood and walked to where the other Order members were gathered. Harry was told to keep himself covered at all times as the Death Eaters would be most interested in him. He wanted to use his cloak as the disillusionment charm wouldn't render him completely invisible. Once he informed the Order of his presence, Harry watched as they camouflaged themselves and began to walk towards the house.

As they got closer Harry could feel the strain the wards put upon his body. His arms and legs felt as if they weighed twice what they did before and he was having trouble focusing on the task at hand. He tried not to let his mind wander to possible outcomes of the fight they were about to take part in. He tried, but he didn't succeed. He kept thinking that more of his friends were going to die and that Draco might die. Before he could start panicking though, he felt an electric shock run throughout his body.

"Harry! Why haven't you been listening to me? I just told everyone not to walk any further because were at the perimeter of the wards." Although Shacklebolt couldn't see him, Harry looked towards the ground to hide the blush that appeared from his embarrassment.

"They've most likely been alerted of our presence so we'll have to do this quickly. When I say three everyone begin the incantation. One...Two...Three!"

Harry could feel the spell they were using begin to work. His head was no longer swimming with unwanted thoughts and he could move his body easily once again. He could feel the ground softly vibrating and he could hear the humming that emanated from the house as a result of what they were doing. The noise was getting louder and louder and Harry wondered why they hadn't been confronted with death eaters yet. Surely they heard that. All of a sudden, it was quiet and the ground stopped moving. Kingsley was the first to walk forward. Once he signaled that it was okay to follow him, all of them began to move forward. They reached the house quickly and split into teams of ten. Once the outside team was arranged at every entrance, the rest went inside.

Malfoy Manor was eerily quiet. Harry was amongst the first to enter through the back doors. He walked slowly so he wouldn't make any noise and glanced around himself in every direction. Harry had never been inside of a mansion before but he knew he was in a sun room by the looks of it. The Malfoy's obviously had tea here as there was still a warm pot and two cups sitting on a table in the corner. _If they know we're here, why aren't they attacking?_ Harry thought to himself. His bad feelings from the night before came back to him in a rush.

Harry and his team continued through the sun room in to the main part of the house. He found it very convenient that all the doors he encountered were already opened. As if someone did it on purpose. Harry found this entire situation very strange. The Malfoy's, and possibly the Death Eaters, knew the Order was there, but they were helping them? Setting them up for a trap? He had no idea. Harry found himself in a sitting room with a large fireplace. Harry couldn't help but admire the décor. Compared to his home, this place was a palace. There was no one in this room however so he continued on.

They were walking down a wide hallway when he heard muffled voices. He stopped and pulled out a pair of extendable ears he brought. He slowly tip toed up to the door behind which the voices were coming from, placed the ear, and listened. He didn't hear plans being formed for an escape, he didn't hear heated arguments or anyone suggesting they attack the Order. He heard idle unimportant chatter from a large group of people who were eating a meal. Harry wanted to scream. This was all so weird. How could they be eating acting as if they knew nothing of the Order's inhabitance?

Harry retracted the extendable ear and placed it back in his pocket. He told the group what he heard and they were just as confused as him. They were thinking of what to do next when Harry heard someone whispering.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" It was Draco and he was walking towards them slowly looking scared. He held his hands up to show that he was unarmed.

"There's no one with me. I'm alone. Please, I'm with you." He sounded desperate and Harry felt bad for him. He knew this was no time to let his guard down though, so he stalked over to the blonde, grabbed both of his wrists behind his back, and pinned his chest up against the wall. Draco made a growling sound that Harry found extremely sexy.

"This is _really_ unnecessary. I'm unarmed! I left my wand with my mother, you can check." Harry took the invitation and ran a hand, leaving the other firmly around Draco's wrists, slowly over Draco's right thigh where his pocket was. He switched hands and did the same on the left side. For good measure, he slid his hands up the other boy's chest and down over his butt. You know, just to make sure he wasn't hiding his wand anywhere. At least that's what Harry told himself. He was standing so close to Draco he could smell his cologne, he found he enjoyed it immensely. Draco let out a small gasp and swallowed thickly at the contact. It was this that made Harry snap his hands back and step away from Draco. _We're in the middle of a fucking raid and I'm molesting Draco Malfoy! Thank God he doesn't know its me. And that no one else could see that...._

He walked over to his waiting group of Order members and whispered into one of their ears. He told the person, he was too distracted to know who he was talking to, to send a Patronus to Kingsley about the Death Eaters in the dining room and that they were going to follow Malfoy to his mother. He also told them to keep quiet about Harry being there. After the Patronus was sent, the man turned to Draco and whispered,

"Lead us to your mother." Draco eyed the spot Harry was standing in curiously before turning and walking back in the direction he came. They were led into a large open area with a staircase. They went up the stairs and continued walking. Draco stopped in front of one of the many doors in the hallway and knocked three times. The door was cracked open only enough so that one half of the woman's face and body was seen. When Draco told his mother who was with him she opened the door and ushered them into the room with her. She shut the door quickly then sat behind a desk and began writing on some papers.

"Mr. Malfoy, we need to know what is going on. Why aren't the death eaters attacking?" The man Harry spoke to earlier downstairs decided to take charge.

"They don't know you're here. My mother and I are the only ones that know you broke through the wards. The people who broke them, and the people who live in the house are the only ones who would have felt it."

"Does that include your father?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Just then they heard shouting coming from downstairs. The Order must have started their attack. Spells were being yelled, people were screaming in pain, and things were breaking. Draco started to pace from one end of the room to the other.

"What is the easiest way out of here?"

"No one can apparate or disapparate in or out of the house and the Floo network is closed permanently. We have to go through the house into the back garden in order to disapparate." Narcissa was the one who spoke this time as Draco looked deep in thought as he continued to pace.

"Right, this is whats going to happen, Narcissa and Draco will go straight to the garden and wait for one us to join them for a side along apparition to headquarters. The rest of us will bring down as many death eaters as we can on our way out. Do not stop moving until you reach the garden. Our new priority is getting the Malfoy's to safety unharmed. Does everyone understand?" They all said yes in unison.

Their plan was definitely easier said than done. The majority of the fighting was being done at the bottom of the staircase. There were even people fighting on the stairs. They made their way down in a single file line, hugging the wall. They had just reached the bottom when Harry heard a yell from behind him. He looked back and saw Narcissa leaned over her son's body frantically trying to get him up. Harry saw that Draco wasn't moving and his heart stopped. Not caring about hiding his identity anymore, he ran over to Draco, picked him up and carried him as fast as he could to the garden. He waited for Narcissa to join him and take his arm, and they disaparated to Grimmauld Place.

When Harry, Draco, and Narcissa arrived at number twelve Grimmauld Place Harry ran to the couch and placed Draco carefully on top of it. He pulled off his cloak before he fire called Hermione and told her about the situation and had her come over right away. He then fire called Madame Pomfrey as well, just in case.

Mrs. Malfoy was completely distraught at her son's side, crying and praying for him to get better. Harry was silently doing the same. He didn't know when he came to care so much for the Slytherin, or why for that matter, but he did know that his heart would shatter into a million tiny pieces if Draco didn't wake up.

Hermione and Madame Pomfrey were huddled over Draco's body simultaneously performing healing spells. Narcissa was sitting in an armchair closest to the couch watching. Harry could see the tears running down her face but she wasn't making any noise to indicate that she was actually crying. He felt horrible about what happened. Her husband was in Azkaban, her son may be dying, and her home was destroyed. She had nothing left and it was Harry's fault. He knew it was. Everything was always his fault. He was, after all, the Wizarding World's 'Savior'. Which meant he should be saving people not causing more pain and suffering. He noticed that no progress had been made so far on Draco's condition. He decided that he wasn't any help standing around, so he threw his invisibility cloak back over himself. He heard Hermione calling his name telling him not to go anywhere but he didn't listen to her. He figured if Draco died that day, then it wouldn't be in vain.

* * *

like it?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry arrived once again in the Malfoy garden. It was full of colorful flowers, budding trees and many rows of bushes. It was beautiful but it was a shame Harry couldn't fully appreciate that beauty at the moment. The mansion looked worse than when he left merely an hour ago. There was broken glass and ripped paintings littering the floor. Doors were hanging off their hinges awkwardly, windows were shattered.

He could still hear people dueling in the main hall as he walked closer. As he entered the large area, he noticed the many bodies laying lifeless on the ground. There were at least thirty. Some were death eaters and some were order members. The latter made his blood boil. Harry was loosing control of his magic quickly and he didn't want to reign it in. He wanted to avenge the deaths of his fallen comrades. He wanted to take down as much death eater scum as he could, even if he had to die in the process. He would see to it that every single one of them would get what they had coming to them. Whether it was death or Azkaban, he didn't care.

He ripped his cloak off and threw it haphazardly on the ground. The fight that was beginning to die down, became fierce once again as the death eaters noticed Harry standing in the doorway. They were throwing spell after spell at the person they were fighting so they could finish them off and go after Harry. Harry, however, chose to throw his owns spells around, hitting every death eater he could see. Some he disarmed, some he petrified. He didn't even think about the spells he was using before he shouted them.

The hall quieted significantly and he thought the battle was over. Until, that is, a burly, bald headed man came running at him from out of nowhere. Harry didn't notice until it was too late.

"AVADA--" This was it. It was all over. He couldn't help but feel a little relieved. He was slightly disappointed as well when his life didn't flash before his eyes, like in the muggle movies he'd seen. He didn't have enough time to block the curse, so he closed his eyes and braced himself.

"KEDAVRA!" He didn't fall to the ground dead, he was still standing in the same spot as before. He slowly opened his eyes and was horrified at what he saw. The body of Kingsley Shacklebolt was lying in front of him. Harry stood there, stunned by what happened. The Death Eater that killed his friend was tackled to the ground by three aurors at once and quickly immobilized. He knelt down and nudged the man that gave his life for him. When nothing happened, he could feel himself start to tear up. Yet again, someone had died for him. It never stopped. He didn't deserve the heroism. He was tired of people giving their life for his. It had been happening since he was a baby, when was it going to end? When one of them decided to live? No one should have to make that decision, not for him.

He didn't know how long he had sat there before Mr. Weasley came and helped him stand. He ushered Harry out the back door and they disaparated to his home. Hermione was still there but she was no longer trying to heal Draco, she was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. When she saw that he returned she started fussing over him. Asking if he was okay or if he needed anything. He didn't answer, just climbed the staircase absentmindedly, curled into a ball under his covers and fell asleep.

* * *

He didn't know what time it was when he woke up, but he knew it wasnt morning. He wasn't tired anymore but he didn't have the energy to get out of bed. He just kept thinking about Kingsley and how unfortunate his death was. He hardly knew the man. He didn't know if he had a wife or kids or what he did in his spare time. Harry felt ashamed of himself. Just like with Dumbledore, he knew them for years but never once asked about their personal life.

He didn't really want to have friends. He was always putting them in danger. He wouldn't be friends with Ron and Hermione if they didn't force themselves into his life. He would rather live a lonely recluse life than have the two people he cared about the most, die. He would rather never know them and know how great it is to be their friend than feel the grief and guilt he would feel if something ever happened to them. The same grief and guilt he feels everyday for everyone else he knew that's died so far. He didn't even realize that he had been crying until his tears started to itch his face. He quickly wiped them away right before he heard a soft knock on the door. He didn't answer but they came in anyway.

"Harry, are you okay? Physically I mean?" Hermione spoke in a voice just above a whisper. Harry sat up in bed but refused to look at the girl. Instead he looked at the floor. He noticed out the corner of his eye that Ron was sitting in a chair looking extremely uncomfortable. Harry didn't blame him. He was uncomfortable himself. No one said anything for a little while after Harry reassured Hermione that he was unharmed. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and asked,

"Is Malfoy okay?"

"He will be. He was hit with an extremely powerful form of the Cruciatus Curse called Cruciatus Infinitus. The Death Eaters created it just after Voldemort was defeated. Its supposed to continue to cause its victim pain until they die. Even after they stop conducting it themselves. We believe that if it had hit him directly instead of ricocheting off another spell, it would have killed him instantly."

"Whats going to happen to Malfoy and his mum?" Ron finally took the opportunity to speak up.

"The Order wants them to split up and go into hiding. They think they'll be safer that way." Harry nodded his agreement. "Mrs. Malfoy is going to her summer home in France and Draco, well, Draco's staying here. As long as you say its okay though. I wouldn't blame you if you said no, mate."

"Ronald!" The red head just shrugged his shoulders at his girlfriend. Hermione continued where he left off.

"Draco needs to stay here Harry. He needs to stay close to Madame Pomfrey and me and he'll be safest here. You cant just throw him out on the streets he--" Harry had to cut Hermione off as she was becoming frantic.

"Hermione stop! I know. I don't like the idea or him," _Liar_. "But I know it would be best if he stayed here. Did you really think I would abandon him to die after I just saved his life?" She mumbled 'no' and went to sit on the edge of Harry's bed. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Harry spoke again.

"Has anyone questioned the Malfoy's yet?"

"No. The Order has been very busy and they were hoping that you would do that. Ron and I will help you though. We can do it tomorrow when Draco is well enough to take Veritaserum." Harry nodded and once again there was an awkward silence between the three friends. Like before, it was Hermione who broke it.

"Kingsley's funeral is in three days, I think we should all go and pay our respects." Harry's chest started to constrict and he could feel tears coming on again. For a minute he forgot about what happened. He was thinking about Draco. He liked, but at the same time hated, that the blonde could make him escape his nightmare of a life. And now, said blonde was going to live at his house. He inwardly jumped for joy. Even if Draco was straight, they could still be friends. Now that Hermione mentioned Kingsley, though, all happy and hopeful thoughts flew out the window.

Hermione was faced away from Harry and didn't notice his mood change, but Ron did and changed the subject quickly while glaring at his girlfriend.

"Did you watch the last Chuddly Canons game Harry?" They stayed up and talked all night until the morning sun broke through the clouds and they were so tired that they could hardly think. Harry knew they didn't want to leave him alone. He was, after all, on the verge of becoming an alcoholic. He appreciated their concern for him and promised himself he would thank them later. After he had a nice, long sleep.

* * *

ok theres ch 5. woo. LOL review please! you know you want to. . .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, agree to willingly take Veritaserum so that you may be questioned by the Order of the Phoenix?" Hermione was reading from a piece of parchment. She insisted they keep things official.

"Yes. Lets just get this over with." Draco waved his hand dejectedly while rolling his eyes. He was handed a tea cup roughly by Ron and some of the liquid splashed onto his shirt. He scowled at the red head but didn't say anything. They waited for him to finish all of the tea and when he did they began the questioning.

"Were you under any direct control such as the Imperius Curse during the time in which The Death Eaters were staying in your home?" Harry asked, reading from the parchment Hermione handed him.

"No." There was a silence in the room as they waited for him to elaborate but he just stared at the three friends across from him.

"Did you want to have Death Eaters in your home?" This was more of a curiosity to Harry than an official Order question.

"No." This was once again the only thing he said. Harry let out a breathe he hadn't realized he was holding. Draco was the only one who noticed and looked at Harry with an odd expression.

"It would be great if you could explain yourself Malfoy. I don't want to sit here staring at you all bloody day!" Ron shouted, Draco smirked at him, Harry tried really hard not to blush, and Hermione huffed, annoyed at the boys' behavior.

"Before my father was sent to Azkaban, he made a plan to take over in case Lord Voldemort didn't succeed in killing Potter. He informed Theodore Nott Sr. of his plan and made him second in command. He then took over the plans once my father was convicted. He threatened to kill me and my mother if we didn't cooperate with him."

"Why didn't you inform The Order of the Phoenix or the Ministry?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I tried! At the pub that day! But you didn't want anything to do with me-"

"Could you blame them?!" Ron cut in but Draco ignored him.

"I was being watched by one of Nott's men. I couldn't just shout it across the room. I was going to owl you but all the Malfoy owls were killed before I could. Would you have believed me anyway?"

"No."

"NO."

"...Yes."

They all jerked their heads in Harry's direction. Each one of them more surprised than the other.

"What?" He asked defensively. "I've been telling all of you since day one that he's innocent but no one ever believes me!" Ron closed his mouth and looked down at the floor. Harry almost laughed at the confused, then contemplative, then angry looks on Draco's face. It was weird being able to see him expressing his feelings. Harry was thankful that the Veritaserum was able to get rid of the Malfoy masks. This was truly entertaining. Hermione took the liberty of asking the next question.

"What did the death eaters do while they were at your house?"

"I don't know. All I ever saw of them they were practicing their spell work and eating meals. I was locked away in my bedroom most of the time as Nott didn't trust me enough to let me in on their meetings. You would have to ask my mother."

* * *

"They were mostly planning attacks on muggleborns and even muggles themselves. Some of them went out and accomplished killing a handful of people before they were ordered to. Do you remember about two months back, seeing in the papers, a muggle killing ten wizards one night? Thorfinn Rowle came back bragging about how he Imperio'd the poor man, then killed him. Making it look like a murder/suicide. He was trying to get back in with the Death Eaters and Nott." She paused for a minute and wrung her hands in her lap. Harry waited patiently for the woman to continue.

"They created the spell they used on Draco, the Cruciatus Infinitus, as well as other dark curses, but I couldn't tell you what they are." She looked nervous then, like she was struggling against the truth serum, trying not to let her next words escape her mouth. She failed, however.

"He raped me, Nott." She hung her head, silently letting tears slide down her pale cheeks. She added quietly, "Please don't tell Draco." Harry looked over at Hermione and saw the sadness in her eyes as she watched the woman in front of her cry. He was glad she was the only other person in the room. She would know how to deal with this kind of thing. He left the room then and as he shut the door he heard Hermione whisper comforting words to Narcissa.

* * *

Harry was reclined on the sofa in the living room reading a book when he was approached by Malfoy.

"It was you, wasn't it Potter?" Harry lowered his book and asked,

"What was me?"

"You were the invisible man who groped me." Draco crossed his arms and put all of his weight on one leg, waiting for Harry to reply. Harry brought his book back up, covering his face, and his blush. He waited a minute before answering the question.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry was grinning behind his book, thinking about what his next move would be. Should he tell Draco right out that he fancies him? Should he say anything at all? He closed his book and stood up. He walked past the blonde but looked back once he reached the doorway. Draco was staring him down.

"Have a good night, Draco." He winked before walking away.

* * *

sorry its short and boring. and sorry it took so long to update. ive been super busy lately. hope you liked it! please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry was at the bottom step of the staircase when he heard a pair of voices talking. He stood against the wall and listened in on the two who were just around the corner.

"When should we tell him?" He heard Ron whisper.

"I don't know. But definitely before everyone else. Maybe after Kingsley's funeral, it might cheer him up a bit." Hermione sounded excited about something but Harry couldn't figure out what. When he didn't hear anything after that, he peeked around the corner to see if they had gone. All he saw though was them kissing. Harry, pondering what that could have been about, went back up the stairs quietly and waited a few minutes before he came down again.

* * *

"Kingsley Shacklebolt was an honorable, brave man. While he did not have a wife or children, he was loved by many. He was a childhood friend of mine and I remember back when were just boys-" Harry tuned the wizard out. He didn't want to hear anymore. It was hard enough just being in the cemetery. He looked down at the coffin hovering in front of him. He thought about what it would be like to be dead. If it was peaceful and if there was really a heaven or hell. He wanted to believe that if those places did exist that he would go to heaven. He had a feeling that he wouldn't, what with being the cause of so many deaths. He never directly killed anyone, unless you count Voldemort, but it was because of him that so many people were now six feet under. To him, that meant he was just as guilty as the person who pulled the trigger, figuratively speaking of course.

Harry scanned the crowd around him, wondering what they were thinking. He only recognized a few people, most of them being Order members and professors from Hogwarts. This made him reminisce about Dumbledore. He missed the man dearly. He was like the grandfather he never had. While Albus kept him in the dark most of the time, he did it with intentions of protecting him and telling when the time was right. He was glad for that, he didn't think he would have been able to handle learning about Horcruxes at age 11. On the other hand, Harry was upset that the man didn't think him capable of handling the truth as he got older.

Harry watched as the ivory casket lowered into the ground. He saw the people crowd around crying and throwing roses into the hole in the ground. He didn't have anything to give, so he made his way through the mourning people and disapparated as soon as he exited the graveyard.

He didn't stop walking as he grabbed his trusted bottle of firewhiskey, uncapped it, and headed to the study, taking large gulps of it as he went. It was half empty by the time he threw himself onto the couch. In his drunken haze, he started to think about death again and decided that it might be nice to die. He covered his face with a pillow sitting on the couch but gave up when he couldn't breathe. He threw the pillow across the room, knocking several books off a shelf, and laid down with a sigh.

"Having fun Potter?" Harry hadn't realized there was anyone else in the room, let alone, Malfoy. He was startled by the sudden intrusion of Draco's voice into his thoughts and fell on to the floor. Harry found this hilarious and started giggling uncontrollably. He felt Draco grab his arm to help him up.

"Your hands are warm."

"And that surprises you, why?"

"I don't know, I guess I expected them to be cold like your heart." Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"I'm not an emotionless bastard you know. I have feelings too. I just don't make them as obvious as you do." Draco didn't sound angry when he said this, which surprised Harry. Actually, Harry was surprised Draco answered him at all, and helped him up too. This was getting weird. In a good way though.

"Why'd you help me up?" He was sitting on the couch with the blonde at the other end.

"My mum's in France, my fathers in Azkaban and I'm not being pushed around by Nott anymore. I can do whatever I want."

"And what is it that you want Draco?" Harry let the question slip before he could stop it. He was yelling at himself inside his head. What made it worse was that he practically purred the question. Malfoy quirked an eyebrow as he looked at Harry.

"I want..." He paused and bit his lip. Harry was sitting on the edge of his seat hoping and praying that Draco's answer would be 'You'. Just as he was about to finish the sentence, though, the study door was opened.

"Harry! There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you. Oh," Hermione stopped when she saw Malfoy sitting on the couch with Harry. Draco rolled his eyes and left the room. Harry couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Harry, Ron and I have an announcement." Hermione and Ron were standing in front of him holding hands, both had big grins on their faces.

"We're engaged!"

* * *

Ever have a friend who wants to hang out constantly and they never go home? yea. im dealing with that right now. so thats why this took me so long to update. but the next chapter will be harrys reaction and dracos answer :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Were engaged!" Hermione squealed and started to bounce with excitement.

"We haven't set a date yet, we were thinking of having a fairly long engagement. We want to have a muggle wedding as well as a wizard bonding ceremony. You're the first person we've told. To be honest, were a little afraid of how everyone will react." Once Hermione had finished her rambling, Harry was able to process the new information. He looked over at Ron who had been quiet the whole time to give his fiancee her moment. Ron was looking at Hermione with so much love and adoration in his eyes, you would think he had been slipped a love potion again.

"That's fantastic!" Harry hugged his friends and picked up the bottle from the table next to the couch.

"Lets have a toast, shall we?" Harry summoned three glasses and handed one to Ron and Hermione. She looked hesitant at first but then shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not? It couldn't hurt, could it?"

"To your new lives together. May they be filled with happiness and love. And may you have lots of red headed genius babies for Uncle Harry to babysit." They laughed merrily and clanked their glasses together.

"I hate to be a party pooper," Harry giggled and swayed on the spot. "But I think I'm going to take a little nap now. I'm completely smashed." Without staying behind to hear what they had to say, Harry stumbled his way up the stairs, pausing every now and then because something mundane would distract him. By the time he was at the top of the staircase he was on his hands and knees, crawling. He was halfway down the hall when he decided to stand because he probably looked like a complete idiot. He put one hand on the wall and one on his knee and pushed himself up. He did this three different times before he actually made it to his bedroom.

He was attempting to take his shoes off when someone knocked on his door. With one shoe on and one shoe off he answered it. The most gorgeous light blues eyes were staring at Harry.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, Harry, you." Draco was smiling, wait, what?! He was smiling? Was the world ending?

"I'm so confused. What the hell are you talking about?" Now Draco was laughing, and it wasn't in a malicious way. _Yes, I do believe the world is ending._

"Earlier you asked me what I wanted and I didn't get to answer. Well, Harry, what I want, is you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really really?" Draco rolled his eyes, which Harry took as a yes. He grabbed a handful of the blonde's shirt and pulled him into the room, slamming the door shut.

All of a sudden, he opened his eyes to find that he was laying on his bed, underneath Draco, who was kissing him. Harry kissed back, realizing that it wasn't as awkward as he thought kissing a man for the first time would be. In fact, it was far from awkward. Brilliant is what it was. Eventually he pulled away.

"How long have we been kissing?"

"Um..about five minutes, why?"

"I think I blacked out a bit." Draco looked slightly confused and disappointed. "The last thing I remember doing before now is shutting my door." Draco removed himself from Harry and sat next to him on the bed.

"Harry, you're not wearing pants. Are you really so drunk right now that you don't remember taking them off not even ten minutes ago?" Harry looked down and saw that he was indeed pant-less.

"I guess so." Malfoy got up from the bed angrily and growled the words,

"Come find me when you're sober." before slamming the bedroom door shut for the second time that day.

*DRACOS POV*

He was standing outside Harry's bedroom wondering if he'd been too harsh on him when he heard Harry talking to himself.

"Fuck! I'm such an idiot! I just had the most gorgeous man in my bed and I fucked it all up. He probably wont speak to me again." Harry groaned. "And now I'm drunk and alone again. What else is new? Well, I am talking to myself, that's new... I think I'm going to vomit..." Draco heard a thump, then Harry retching and the toilet being flushed.

Draco decided that he had been too harsh. He wasn't mad at Harry, after all. He was more disappointed in the fact that he couldn't take advantage of Harry's inebriated state. He'd done it to other people, why not Harry? Did he suddenly care about Harry? No, its not possible. He hated him just a few days ago. You cant go from disliking someone to caring about them so quickly. Right?! Draco was now thoroughly confused. What seemed to confuse him further though, was that Harry said he was 'drunk and alone again'. Did that mean he did this often? Was he an alcoholic? Where were his friends to take care of him? He didn't know how they did things in Gryfindor, but in Slytherin, they would at least check in every once in a while to make sure their friends weren't drowning in their own vomit.

Draco knocked on the door lightly but never heard a response or any more movement inside the room. He slowly opened the door and poked his head in. He didn't see Harry on his bed so he entered the room fully and looked around. It wasn't until he looked in the bathroom that he found him sitting on the floor with his head rested against the tub, asleep.

Draco slid his arms underneath Harry and lifted him, well he tried. He decided that levitating him would be best for both of them. He set Harry down on his bed and laid down next to him. He brushed a strand of hair out of Harry's face but pulled his hand away as if it burned. Apparently, Draco didn't only lust after the man. He was yelling at himself inside his head. He didn't even know Harry, how could he like him as more than just a good fuck? Knowing, but not caring at the moment, that it would be awkward in the morning, Draco fell asleep next to Harry.

* * *

The moment youve all been waiting for :P im sure it wasnt exactly how you pictured though. but anyways, there was a little bit of Dracos pov in this chapter which wont happen very often. i just thought it was good in this chapter. i had fun writing the drunken scenes lmao. i hope you liked it. let me know! :D and i did notice that i have alot of going to sleep/waking up in this story. sorry if its annoying or anything. this is my first fic besides oneshots and sleeping is easy lol. ill try to find other ways to end chapters. i think thats all... review please!!!


	9. Chapter 9

I know I usually do my ANs at the bottom but I just wanted to say real quick that there's a lot of OOCness and fluff(is that when its like really cutesy? I don't exactly know...) in this chapter and from now on. Oh and this chapter is rated M. ;) please don't hate me if its awful...

Chapter 9

Harry blinked several times in a row, trying to get used to the bright light in the room. He moved his tongue around his mouth, repulsed by the taste of morning breath mixed with vomit. He began to sit up when he noticed the other person in his bed. He recounted the events of the previous night and smiled. _He came back! He doesn't hate me after all! _Some of his memories were fuzzy and there were parts he couldn't recall at all but he did remember Draco getting angry and leaving. He knew Draco wanted him sexually but he didn't know that he actually cared about him. He must if he came back and made sure Harry was okay. He smiled again.

"Why are you so happy? You must have a killer hangover." Draco said groggily. He was laying on his stomach facing Harry. Harry decided to get right to the point, he'd been waiting too long for this anyway.

"Why did you come back?" Draco looked downcast and shrugged.

"Please tell me Draco, I need to know." Draco sighed sitting up.

"Well, after I left last night I heard you talking to yourself," Harry blushed. "But I never heard you leave the bathroom again and I wanted to see that you didn't drown in the toilet or something."

"How sweet of you." Harry chuckled and saw Draco crack a smile. He soon became serious again as he took a deep breath before continuing.

"I also came back because.. I wanted to apologize for overreacting and making you think I was mad at you."

"If you weren't mad at me then why were you mad?" Harry was trying to egg Draco into admitting his feelings. He knew there was something between the two of them besides just lust but he didn't want to be the one who put himself out there first. Just in case he was wrong.

"Not so much angry as confused."

"Anything I can help you figure out?" Harry had a smirk on his face. Draco was a little surprised at how forward Harry was. He always pictured him as a bumbling idiot when it came to things like flirting.

"Yes, actually. I've never been in a serious relationship before, but I think I want that with you." Draco had never blushed so hard in his life. His face all the way down to the nape of his neck was bright red. Harry on the other hand had never smiled so hard in his life. His cheeks were starting to hurt.

"Draco Malfoy, was that you asking me, Harry Potter, to be your boyfriend?" Harry was purposely teasing Draco. He liked seeing the blonde blush. Hell, him showing any emotions was amazing to Harry as he hardly ever saw them from Draco.

"I, Draco Malfoy, would like nothing more than to date you, Harry Potter."

"Why?" Harry hated asking that question. He needed to know though. He thought Draco hated him a day ago, but now he wanted them to be together. It didn't make any sense.

" Why not? I mean, I know I don't know much about you right now, but I do know that you're smarter than you let on. You're talented at a lot of things and you're extremely powerful, which is _extremely_ sexy by the way. Not to mention the fact that you're gorgeous. I've always been attracted to you but now I've seen the real you and I want to see more of that. I want to get to know you and be the reason you smile everyday."

Harry felt like his heart was going to explode. No one had ever been so sweet to him. He knew he probably shouldn't trust him right away, but he figured he didn't have much to loose so he might as well open himself up to love, or failure. Which ever came first. He tried to school his features, much like Draco does, to make it seem as though he was calm and not jumping for joy inside his head.

"Okay but I want to take things slow." Draco practically leaped across the bed at Harry and embraced him in a tight hug. Harry hugged him back before things began to go further. Draco was kissing, licking and biting the skin of Harry's neck. He started at the bottom and worked his way up. Harry slid his hands from the blonde's shoulders into his hair. Ever since the day at the pub he wondered what it would feel like. Now he knew that it was soft and silky in his hands. He grabbed a handful of it and pulled gently, causing Draco to tilt his head back.

Their mouths met in a kiss that was soft and gentle. Harry let go of Draco's hair and moved them to his sides. Draco's hands were roaming Harry's chest and didn't stop until they were at his groin. His hand tightened around the hard member and he began to move it back and forth, as their kissing became much more passionate. Harry moaned and pushed Draco down on the bed and laid himself on top of him. They continued to kiss as Harry ground his hips into Draco's.

"Wait Harry. Stop." Harry was suddenly nervous that he had gone too far but was relieved when Draco wiggled out of his pants and threw them on the floor. He smiled up at Harry then captured his lips once more. They began to move their hips together so that it pleased them both. They were soon getting hot and breathing loudly.

Harry could feel that he was about to come. He didn't know if he should stop himself or not. He broke the kiss and looked into Draco's eyes. It was then that the blonde's back arched while he grabbed on to the blanket beneath him. Harry could feel the throbbing cock under his and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He let go of his orgasm with an unintelligible string of words and moans.

Harry rolled off of Draco and laid on his back next to him. Draco moved until his head was rested on Harry's chest and said,

"So much for taking things slow." They both laughed until their sides hurt. The after effects of their ecstasy kicking in.

"So do you plan on telling your friends about us?" Draco asked once they were calmed down.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the study waiting for Ron and Hermione. He had sent them an owl earlier in the day asking them to come over so he could tell them the big news. He made Draco stay in his room, as he didn't know how Ron would react. The red head was always very unpredictable. Harry had been sitting in the armchair for ten minutes before he heard the swooshing noises of people coming through the fireplace. He stood and greeted his friends with a smile.

"Judging by that smile, I'm guessing what you have to say is good?" Hermione stated, sitting next to Ron on the sofa. Harry had been thinking all night and all morning about how exactly to tell his friends that he was now Draco Malfoy's boyfriend. It still seemed surreal to him. He had bruises on his arms from where he'd pinched himself every time Draco was sweet to him.

"It is, but first I want to apologize. I'm sorry for skipping out on you two like that last night. I've realized since then that my drinking is becoming a problem. I was hoping you could help me with that?"

"Oh Harry! Of course we'll help you! And you know what they say, the first step to getting rid of a problem is admitting you have one!" Hermione was beaming and Harry couldn't help but chuckle at her. Ron was trying to hide a smile from her.

"Thanks but that's not the main reason I asked you here. Well, umm.." Harry was getting nervous. He stared down at his hands willing himself to say the words. He took the thumb of one hand and massaged the palm of his other hand. He noticed they were getting clammy. He was also getting hot and he wouldn't be surprised if his face was red. Harry took a couple deep breaths and looked into the faces of his best friends.

"I've recently come to terms with the fact that.. I'm gay." Hermione stared at Harry with a blank expression on her face. He figured she either already knew or she was purposely trying not to react. Ron on the other hand, has his head tilted sideways with an odd expression on his face. It was a mixture of confusion, disgust and realization. Harry waited for him to speak.

"That makes a lot of sense, mate." Harry was the confused one now. He wasn't expecting Ron to be so accepting. Ron could sense this and explained himself.

"Well, girls throw themselves at you and you turn every one of them down. You'd have to be gay in order to do that." Harry didn't want to let Ron know that he had sex with Ginny and enjoyed it. That wouldn't end well. He didn't mind letting Ron believe whatever he wanted.

"Ron! Don't be rude!" Hermione slapped Ron's arm who acted as if he didn't understand what she was saying.

"Anyway, there's one more thing I wanted to tell you guys." He took one more deep breath. "I have a boyfriend." He couldn't help but smile. Hermione also smiled, before she asked who it was.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry was looking at Hermione when he said it but was watching Ron out of the corner of his eye. Ron's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide in shock.

* * *

i have to admit, im super embarassed. i REALLY hope you guys liked it. please let me know cuz if you didnt there wont be any more of those rated m scenes. but if you do, expect them more often. but not until i get some reviews :P lol


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Draco Malfoy." Harry was looking at Hermione when he said it but was watching Ron out of the corner of his eye. Ron's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide in shock. Before Ron could start yelling Harry was talking once more.

"Please don't tell anyone. I don't want other people to know yet. And I certainly don't want the press to find out." Ron stood up and Harry suddenly got nervous. His friend was unpredictable and violent when angry.

"Don't worry we wont tell anyone how you've gone mental."He grabbed a handful of floo powder off the mantle. "I'll see you at home Hermione." He yelled the address of Hermione's apartment and disappeared.

The room was silent once more and Harry sighed.

"He does sort of have a point Harry. What I mean is, we always hated him at school because he acted like such a jerk, and he hated you too."

"Yea he was a jerk Hermione but we were just as bad to him. And I never hated him." They were both quiet again. Hermione looked as if she was contemplating something.

"You know, it does make sense that you two would be together." Harry raised an eyebrow. "You were always so obsessed with him. You followed him around everywhere and you were always thinking about him. Its only natural that you would eventually develop romantic feelings for him."

"I must be going though. Ron's probably going mad right now waiting for me to come home. " Hermione caught the sad look on Harry's face, "Don't worry about Ron. Ill talk some sense into him. I wish you the very best Harry."

"Thank you Hermione. That means a lot." She smiled at him and left.

* * *

Harry set the large white blanket on the table gently and smoothed it out so that there were no bumps. He lit the candles that hung in the air around him, placing them so they made a path to walk from the door to where he was now. The place was lit enough so that he could just make out the bright colors of the flowers surrounding him. Harry also made sure the street lights were not going to interfere with his plans. He cast a silencio on the perimeter of the Grimmauld home. He could no longer hear the cars passing by. The rooftop garden was now perfect for their date. Now he just had to make sure the food would be perfect as well.

Harry apparated into the kitchen so Draco wouldn't see him walking down. He began to pull ingredients out of the refrigerator and cupboards, along with spices and cooking utensils. He set some onions, garlic and mushrooms to chop themselves, meat to tenderize itself and potatoes to slice and dice themselves. He placed the potatoes in a pot of boiling water and the steak and vegetables in the oven. He made a mental note of the time and went to his room to get ready.

After he showered, he took more time than usual to pick out his clothes, making sure they matched and flattered him. He tried with little success to tame his hair and put on a little cologne. Enough so that Draco would notice but not enough so that it was overbearing. He finished by putting on his belt and boots and made his way to the kitchen again.

Harry put the finishing touches on the meal and placed a heating charm on the plates so they would stay warm. He also did one to protect it from bugs. He, once again, apparated to the roof and placed the food on the table. Harry decided he'd had enough of apparition and walked back down the stairs until he came upon Draco's bedroom. Harry knocked loudly three times.

"Draco are you ready to-" The door opened and Harry was stunned silent by the man in front of him.

"What?"

"You look fantastic." Harry said with a smile and got one in return.

"So where are you taking me?"

"Take my arm and find out." Harry stuck his arm out slightly for Draco to grab onto and disaparated them to the garden. Harry heard a small gasp from beside him.

"Harry its beautiful. Where are we?" Harry chuckled softly and replied,

"On the roof. I have dinner ready for us."

"I didn't know you could cook."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Draco. I was hoping to change that with this date." They sat down at the table and began to eat and talk. They started things off by asking each other random questions. They found out the other's favorite color, food, pastime, and song. They talked long into the night about things that didn't really matter but they were enjoying themselves. They were having fun getting to know one another. When Harry yawned for what seemed like the hundredth time, Draco decided to call it a night.

When they reached Draco's bedroom door, Draco turned to look at Harry. He had a smile on his face when he told Harry that he had a nice time.

"So did I. Just so you know, I plan on making this a regular thing."

"I don't think I would mind that."

"Good." They stood there smiling at each other for a minute before Draco took the initiative and gave Harry his good night kiss. It was short and sweet. Enough to leave them both wanting more.

"That's all I get?" Draco smirked.

"Have a good night, Harry." Draco winked before shutting the door. Harry laughed out loud at that, remembering that he done the same thing to tease the blonde.

* * *

hope you liked it..


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I took so long to update and I'm sorry this is so crappy. I've lost my muse, so to speak. As I was writing this chapter I decided to skip forward a year and make this the last chapter. Sorry to disappoint. There MIGHT be a sequel. I haven't decided if I'm going to write it or not yet. I also wanted to thank everyone who favd me, alerted me, and reviewed. Yall are the only reason I finished this fic. So here's the last chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 11

Life was grand for Harry and Draco. A year had gone by since their first date and they couldn't have been happier. Draco had inspired Harry to start his Auror training. He insisted they get a life outside of each other and fighting was what made Harry feel most alive. Harry got over his negative feelings towards it and realized he was doing the world good. He was finally able to place blame where it should be placed, letting himself be free of guilt. Draco became a fund raiser for various charities around the world, wizarding and muggle. He wanted to give back to the people who needed it, but he also wanted to make a name for himself. He no longer wanted to be known as a Death Eater's son.

They moved into their own place next to a river in the country side. It was a large white house with a wrap around porch where they drank their tea and watched the sun set. It forced peace in to their hectic lives and allowed them to relax. They spent their nights just enjoying each others company.

* * *

"Harry? We should get in the shower now so were not late." Harry checked his watch,

"We have three hours to get ready." He watched as Draco stripped naked and headed for the bathroom.

"Yes, we do, which is why we should take a shower. Together." Finally dawning on Harry what he meant, he jumped up out of bed and threw his clothing to the floor as he hurried to the bathroom. He took a few seconds longer than he wanted when he tripped, attempting to run and take his pants off at the same time.

Draco turned on the hot water and started the shower as he chuckled at Harry.

"Someone's eager."

"Someone's good at what he does."

* * *

"Harry, I think I'm going to puke." Ron was an unsightly shade of green as he spoke. His hands were shaking as he attempted to do up his tie. After he knotted it a few more times, he threw his hands in the air giving up and let Harry take over the job.

"You'll be alright, mate. The ceremony will be over before you blink and then you'll be free to live happily ever after with Hermione. Just relax. There." Harry finished with the bow tie and turned his friend towards the mirror.

"How can I relax? Hundreds of people will be staring at me, listening to my every word as I read my vows which are awful, by the way. I'm terrible with words, everyone's going to laugh at me."

"No one is going to laugh at you, Ron. I'm sure your vows are fine. Besides, everyone will be too busy crying and gawking over how beautiful Hermione will be. Hardly anyone pays attention to the groom at a wedding. Just think about all the booze you'll get to drink at the reception and the amazing honeymoon you have planned." Ron gave a strangled laugh then took a deep breath.

In the background, people chatting excitedly could be heard. Family, friends, and co-workers all showed up to the wedding and bonding ceremony of Ron and Hermione. They chose to hold it in a muggle church for Hermione's family with a wizard officiate to set the bond.

As soon as Ron was ready he made his way to the platform in front of his guests to wait for his bride. The music began to play and the people all turned to watch as Harry walked arm in arm down the aisle with Ginny. Harry was wearing plain black dress robes to coordinate with Ron's. Ginny had on light green robes as per Hermione's request. Harry took his place next to Ron as Ginny took her place.

The music picked up and everyone stood up as Hermione began her walk down the aisle with her father. Her dress was a muggle wedding dress, but the most beautiful one Harry had ever seen. He suspected it was altered by magic. He could hear Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger crying loudly at the sight of her. Hermione and her father stopped walking when they reached the first pew and turned towards each other. He pulled the veil up, to show her face and kissed her on the cheek. As she made her way next to Ron, he could see the tears that stained her face. They stared at one another lovingly before the officiate began to speak.

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bond in holy matrimony, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"I am very honored to introduce, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley!" The DJ announced the couple as they entered the dance hall. Everyone cheered for them as they made their way down the grand staircase. They reached the bottom as the music changed from fast and upbeat to slow and romantic. They danced in circles, hand in hand, kissing every now and then, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Harry decided it was one of the most romantic things he had ever seen. The next song came on and Harry did what was required of him by dancing with Ginny before he went to find Draco.

"Hey." He greeted his blonde boyfriend with a kiss.

"Hey." Despite the happy atmosphere of the reception, Draco seemed a bit down.

"Whats wrong?" Draco shrugged and drank from his glass. He wasn't looking at Harry but at the couples on the dance floor. Harry followed his line of sight realizing what it was that his boyfriend wanted. He stood and held his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" As hard as he tried, Draco couldn't keep the smile off his face. He took Harry's waiting hand and allowed himself to be led in to the middle of the now crowded dance floor. He laced his fingers with those of the hand he was holding and placed his other hand gently on Draco's opposite hip. Draco did the same, only placing his free hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I may have been a bit jealous, you know." Draco said shyly as they began to move in slow circles.

"Of what?"

"Ginny. Seeing her walking down the aisle with you."

"Oh really?" Harry had a smirk on his face.

"Yes really. I'm the only person you should be walking down any aisles with. I guess..I guess it just made me realize how much I love you... and that I might want to be with you... forever and ever until we die old, wrinkly men at the age of one hundred fifty."

"I'm not sure I want to be old and wrinkly for that long-"

"Harry-"

"I mean, Dumbledore was great and everything but-"

"Marry me?"

"Ok."

The End.

* * *

So...what did you think?


End file.
